SOUL SOCIETY IN CONCERT!
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: dalam rangka merayakan hari kemerdekaan Soul Society dari tangan Aizen. Para Shinigami berniat mengadakan sebuah konser besar-besaran dengan Bintang tamu para personil Band Ho-Kago Tea Time dari anime K-ON! kira-kira kejadian gaje apa yang bakal TERJADI?
1. Chapter 1

**SOUL SOCIETY CONCERT!**

oleh Erza Scarlet KnightWalker 薫 pada 16 Oktober 2010 jam 14:56

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**K-on! © Kakifly**

**This Fanfict: © chappythesmartrabbit**

**Genre;Humor, Parody.**

**summary;dalam rangka merayakan hari kemerdekaan Soul Society dari tangan Aizen. Para Shinigami berniat mengadakan sebuah konser besar-besaran dengan Bintang tamu para personil Band Ho-Kago Tea Time dari anime K-ON! kira-kira kejadian gaje apa yang bakal terjadi?.**

Cuaca cerah mewarnai seluruh langit Soul Society, tempat tinggal para roh dan shinigami yang telah kembali kemasa-masa damai seperti dulunya. Ah...lupakan soal soul society dulu. Mari kita alihkan perhatian kita kemarkas besar para shinigami, Sireitei. Dan lupakan soal seluruh tempat disireitei yang luas itu. Kita fokuskan perhatian kita kesebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan huruf kanji 1 yang terpatri besar disana. Jika melihat kedalamnya lagi. Kalian akan melihat Beberapa barisan orang-orang yang mengenakan haori yang masing-masing bertuliskan huruf kanji 1-13. Seorang pria tua yang memegang tongkat, dan sebagai pemimpin rapatpun memulai pembicaraan. "Baiklah...semuanya sudah berkumpul" Tanya pria tua itu kepada semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Belum sotaichou" jawab seorang pemuda pendek bermata emerald dengan rambut peraknya.

"siapa. Hitsugaya Taichou?" tanya si kakek kembali.

"Kuchiki Rukia sebagai moderator rapat belum datang" jelas wanita berambut biru berkepang panjang yang berdiri dideretan paling depan.

"hmmm...dia dimana sih?" tanya si kakek kepada dirinya sendiri.

tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Didepannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis mungil bermata violet dan berambut hitam pendek. Semua pandangan tertuju kepada gadis itu.

"Suminase semuanya...saya datang terlambat" Si gadis pun meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"hmmm...baiklah...dengan ini Rapat Dimulai" komando dari si kakek yang diketahui bernama Yamamoto Genryuusai itu.

"jadi apa benar kita akan mengadakan acara besar-besaran dalam rangka memperingati hari terbebasnya Soul Society Dari tangan Aizen?" tanya seorangtaichou ber-haori motif mawar.

"hm, karena banyaknya para shinigami yang butuh hiburan, jadi tak ada salahnya kita melakukan refreshing sejenak" jelas Sotaichou.

"masalahnya kita akan menampilkan hiburan macam apa?.Gak mungkin dangdut dong" kata Toushiro dengan nada meyakinkan.

"hmm..karena itu, aku memerintahkanmu. Kuchiki Rukia. kau kan tahu banyak soal dunia fana...bisakah kau carikan ide untuk hiburan yang akan kita tampilkan?" Sotaichou mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rukia.

"Eh...apa tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu saya akan berusaha" Jawab Rukia sopan (yah harus sopanlah, yang didepannya aja sotaichou).

"ehmmm...gimana kalau acara parade cewek seksi" Saran Kyouraku yang langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari wakil ketuanya.

"jangan...sebaiknya kita adakan cosplay" kata Unohana dengan semangatnya.

"aku mau konser rock" jawab Kenpachi, dalam sekejap semua perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kenpachi bingung.

"tak ada salahnya" komentar Hitsugaya.

"bagus juga kok" respon Ukitake. Dalam waktu singkat semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"ok...sudah diputuskan! hiburannya adalah musik ROCK!" Sotaichou mengetuk lantai dengan tongkat besarnya itu.

"masalahnya band apa yang akan kita panggil yang mulia Soutaichou?" tanya Rukia balik.

"hmmm...untuk itu kuserahkan padamu Kuchiki...dan rapat untuk hari ini selesai!" Tegas Soutaichou. Rukia membelak kaget. "Mana bisa seperti i..." belum sempat Rukia mengakhiri keluhannya lantaipun untuk sekali lagi diketuk oleh Soutaichou, tanda bahwa rapat ini telah selesai.

"tidak...! aku belum bilang..." Semuanya sudah pergi sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ditengah Ruangan yang sudah sepi itu, Rukia terdiam. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah kemana ia harus mencari grup band yang secara suka rela mau pergi kesana (secara logis mana ada yang mau!) yang ada dibenaknya apakah ia harus menyewa Grup band yanh sekarang ini sedang booming?. Seperti MCR atau Avenged 7 fold?.

hmmm...entahlah...

-kuchiki's manor-

Rukia duduk terdiam dikamarnya, sesekali ia menelentang sambil menerawang, band macam apakah yang akan ia minta untuk mengadakan konser disana.

"Hmmm...apa aku minta tolong Ichigo saja yah" tanya Rukia pada dirinya. 'Tapi Ichigokan sudah gak bisa melihatku" jawab Rukia lirih.

"owh...kenapa harus begini...hwueeeee..." tanya Rukia sambil menjerit histeris sendiri.

"eh kenapa gak pakai gigai saja!" sebuah lampu bohlam muncul diatas kepala Rukia.

"baiklah!..." sebelum Rukia sempat berkata, sebuah iklan musik lewat di tivi tiba-tiba muncul...

kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge

tonde yukitai yo

kanashimi no nai

jiyuu na sora he

tsubasa hatamekase

yukitai

(tsubasa wo kudasai)

"eh..." Rukia tertegun sejenak lalu membesarkan volume tivinya itu.

"ke...keren..." Rukia langsung memasang emoticon kagumnya saat melihat seorang perempuan memainkan gitarnya dengan semangat.

"kalau tak salah inikan..."

"K-ON!" tiba-tiba sebuah makhluk berambut pink muncul diluar jendela kamar Rukia.

"FUKUTAICHOU KUSAJISHI? ANDA TAHU DIMANA BAND INI BERADA!" tanya Rukia dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"tahu dong...hari gini gak tahu Ho-kago Tea Time?" Jawab Yachiru sambil berusaha menjangkau jendela yang kelewat tinggi dari postur tubuh cebolnya itu (digampar yachiru pakai toa).

"hmmm...baguslah, ngomong-ngomong bisa minta bantuannya Fukutaichou Kusajishi?" tanya Rukia dengan nada merendah. Yachiru yang sudah bersusah payah menjangkau jendela kamar Rukia pun akhirnya bisa naik dan masuk kedalam kamar Rukia dengan sembrono.

"bisa kok...kalau begitu ayo kita ke Real World!' ajak Yachiru tanpa dosa dengan semangat 45nya itu.

"baiklah! ayo kita kesana...!"

"tapi sebelumnya aku sudah mengajak seseorang yang benar-benar tahu soal Grup Band itu lho" Kata Yachiru.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"gw..." jawab seseorang yang sudah bersandar disebuah pohon sakura disamping kamar Rukia.

"Hitsugaya taichou!" Reaksi Rukia kaget.

"hmm...kebetulan Hinamori juga suka, jadi boleh gw ajak dia juga...?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Rukia.

"wah...boleh...justru makin ramai makin asyik!" Rukia pun kegirangan bukan main. Akhirnya bebannya terhadap tugas inipun berkuang dengan adanya sukarelawan yang mau mendampinginya dalam misi mengadakan konser di Soul society ini.

TO BE COINTUED-

**uah! capek banget ngetiknya! jujur aku ketemu ide fanfict ini pas denger lagu Tsubasa wo Kudasai yang dibawakan Oleh Yui Cs...**

**dan mohon maaf banget kalau typonya kebanyakan dan fictnya sendiri pendek banget...maklum udah lama gak nulis ffn nih (absen kelamaan)** **jangan lupa untuk direview!**

**(author mohon maaf karena untuk sementara waktu tak bisa mengupdate cerita Bleach Idol dan Bleach Cross Vampire) *dipentung readers.**

**R E V I E W**


	2. pick Ichigo up, search Hokago tea time

**SOUL SOCIETY IN CONCERT!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Kubo Tite sensei**

**k-on! KakiFly**

**This Fanfict Chappythesmartrabbit**

**Holla readers! Apa kabar, bertemu kembali dengan saya chappy, author paling merana dan paling nyebelin (mungkin) karena terhitung terlalu lambat mengupdate suatu cerita, tapi untuk kali ini chappy akan berusngguh sungguh, so enjoy it!**

**Respon for Readers:**

**hiks...kok cuma 4 orang, ya sudah masih sykur ada yang mau review...**

**airi shirayuki:**

**iya, judulnya tsubasa no kudasai**

**thanks sudah review yah...**

**Ruki Yagami**

**gubraks! bu..bukan hitsu yang mau nyanyi (sepertinya telah terjadi kesalah pahaman)**

**Fuchsia Puff**

**huaa! serahkan Ichigo padakuu! (nodongin pistol)*ditendang fuchsia***

**Fuchsia Puff**

**sumimasen updatenya telat banget karena Chappy yang terus jatuh bangung dalam menapaki ffn *alah bahasanya alay* ya sudah ini updatenya...**

**thanks udah mereview yahhhh**

**-chappter II : picking ichigo up, searching the Ho-kago tea time!—**

Tepat jam 12 siang gerbang menuju dunia fana pun terbuka, para rombongan shinigami sukarelawan pelakasanaan konserpun (lebih tepatnya gak sukarelawan sih,) sudah bersiap-siap menuju kesana, dalam rangka melaksanakan misi mencari grup _light music _**Ho-Kago Tea Time (**yang bisa kita ketahui berasal dari anime yang sekarang sedang naik daunnya yang berjudull K-ON!). Sebelum mencari mereka, hal yang pertama-tama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah…

Mencari seorang bocah berumur 16 tahun berambut duren jeruk yang bernama **Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Yah** bisa dilihat Rukia yan sudah tak bisa menahan sesuatu didalam dirinya. Setelah _sekian lama…aku menunggui….kita…jumpa disini _(**KOK MALAH LARI KE NYANYI SIHHH!). **Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling ingin ia temui selama hampir 1 tahun, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa pertumbuhan Ichigo sekarang ini ( mungkin readers bisa menilai apa Ichigo sudah mengalami pertumbuhan sekaranh ini atau belum). Hitsugaya yang juga ikut dalam rombongan hanya bisa geleng-geleng seperti lagu Pr*j*ct P*p yang judulnya M*t*l vs Dug*m. . Momo yang juga ikut dan sekarang berjalan disamping Hitsugaya malah sedang dipusingkan oleh seekor makhluk aneh berambut pink yang bisa diketahui bernama Yachiru itu, bertengger dibahu kecilnya, tampaknya Yachiru belum bisa membedakan bahwa proporsi ukuran bahu Kenpachi Dan Momo teramat sangat jauh berbeda. Bisa diramalkan jika Momo tidak pernah meminum susu Anl*ne untuk orang lanjut usia (ya iyalah…umurnya aja udah ratusan tahun) maka tulang bahunya akan remuk akibat makhluk aneh yang bernama yachiru yang tak henti hentinya bertengger disana.

Semilir waktu yang terus berputar (author nyanyi lagi) mereka terus sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hingga melupakan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya datang kedunia fana. Rukia yang beranjak dari dunia khayalannyapun langsung memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada membayangkan Ichigo yang belum tentu sesuai yang diharapkannya.

"ng….taichou…" Rukia pun memulai peimbicaraan.

"ng…iya Kuchiki?" Hitsugayapun menghentikan gelengannya yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti tanpa tahu sebab.

"kayaknya kita kelupaan sesuatu deh" Rukia lalu berpikir keras demi mengingat sesuatu seraya menaruh jemari didagunya sambil menirukan gaya **Detective C*nan** saat sedang berpikir. Hitsugayapun ikut menerawang keatas langit.

"KITA LUPA PAKE GIGAI NIH SHIRO-CHAN" bisik Momo yang membuat Hitsugaya terbelak.

"GYAAAAAA….! GW BARU INGET TUJUAN KITA SEKARANG INI NYARI ICHIGO KUROSAKI! TRUS BUAT KETEMU SAMA DIA KITA PERLU MAKE GIGAI! DAN GIGAINYA DAPAT DARIMANAA!" Jerit Hitsugaya panik luar binasa sambil berteriak keatas langit, dan langit tak mendengar~~~ owowowowowowowowowowooooo… (author ditimpuk karena menyanyikan lagu P*terpan yang berjudul langit tak mendegar).

"kalau gitu balik aja yuk" ujar Yachiru tanpa dosa yang nyaris membuat Rukia mengeluarkan Tarian keempat yang masih belum diketahui. Hitsugaya terduduk lemas disamping tong sampah yang berada disamping tiang listrik. Rukia tampak masih terus berpikir, berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, atau apa sebaiknya ia menuruti pemikiran Yachiru yang berbunyi _kalau gitu balik aja yuk". _Entahlah…

Mata Rukiapun membulat 360 derajat, dengan mata yang menunjukan secercah harapan lewat cahaya yang ia pancarkan, dari kepalanya muncul sebuah lampu bohlam hemat energi yang melayang diatas kepalanya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dari masing-masing wajah mereka tergambar ekspresi penuh harapan. Dan….

"Ketempat Urahara yuk…." Ajak Rukia santai, yang membuat Hitsugaya dan yang lain nyaris membatu disertai hembusan angina lewat dan keheningan.

* * *

Disebuah rumah dengan papan bertuliskan **klinik Kurosaki**, seorang pemuda berambut oranye terlihat sedang asyik mengutak-atik sebua laptop yang berada diatas kasurnya. Tatapan bosan kearah monitor tampak mendominasi wajah dengan kerutan permanent itu, yap…siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki, sang main character kita yang sekarang ini sedang berstatus **KEHILANGAN KEKUATAN SHINIGAMI**nya.

"onii-saaannn…ada yang nyari tuh!" terdengar teriakan seorang anak perempuan yang memanggil dirinya, Ichigo pun balas menyahut " Siapa? Yuzu?". Gadis bernama Yuzu itupun balas menjawab, "Lihat saja sendiri….hihi…." tawa jahilnya, Ichigo tak punya pilihan lain selain memastikan siapa orang yang mencarinya itu. Ia pun lalu menuruni anak satu persatu anak tangga dan menuju keruang tamu, perasaan deg-degan tiba-tiba mengisi pikirannya, dan…..

"Ichigo…."

Ichigo terdiam membisu, matanya terpaku menatap seseorang yang sekarang ini berada dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lihat, tak satupun kata yang sanggup ia ucapkan dari bibirnya yang ternganga sempurna.

"onii-san! Kok bengong! Kasih salam buat Rukia nee dong!" protes Yuzu menendang Bokong Ichigo demi menyadarkan lamunannya.

"eh…!" Ichigopun tersadar, "Ru….rukia…toushiro? Yachiru, eng, kalau gak salah Hinamori kan?, ka…kalian….." Ichigo menunjuk kearah mereka.

"kok gitu sih reaksi lo setelah sekian lama gak ketemu!" protes Rukia seraya menendang wajah Ichigo seperti saat mereka kembali bertemu. Yuzu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"**hu**mm….tak ada waktu untuk ini" desah Hitsugaya lemas, Rukia sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Hitsugaya sambil terus menampar bolak-balik wajah Ichigo dengan biadabnya. Hitsugaya masih terhitung bersabar dalam menghadapi hal seperti ini, ternyata dalam 1 tahun belakangan ini Hitsugaya mulai menujukan perubahan sifatnya dari si pemarah jadi si penyabar. Tapi tampaknya….

"KUROSAKI! KUCHIKIIIII! HENTIKAN!" tampaknya taichou muda ini masih belum berubah sama sekali. Rukiapun sejenak menghentikan aktifitas sadismenya itu dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada Hitsugaya, sedangkan Ichigo yang tampaknya sudah babak belur (lebay) bisa bernafas lega sejenak, tampaknya iya harus berterima kasih kepada Hitsugaya yang telah menyelamatkan Hidupnya dari iblis kejam yang bernama Rukia yang sudah merusak wajah tampan (hoeeekkk) nya. (author ogah ah bikin pairing IchiHitsu -)

"eh, jadi kalian mau bikin konser, emang di soul society gak ada band atau penyanyi gitu" Tanya Ichigo yang entah kenapa wajahnya bisa kembali utuh (alah) seperti sedia kala pasca digampar habis-habisan oleh Rukia, Rukia sendiri sekarang ini sedang asyik nangkring di _emo corner _sambil mengeluarkan aura Dark Rukia (woiiiyyy! Sekarang kan bukan **fade to black**!).

"yah gitu deh" Desah Rukia lesu sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"terus kalian mau nyari sukarelawan yang mau manggung disana?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"iya….": jawab Rukia singkat padat dan gaje (semboyan baru kita)

"kalian mau milih siapa sih…" Tanya Ichigo penasaran seraya menopangkan dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"ng…ng…Kurosaki tahu Ho-kago tea time kagak?" Tanya Hinamori malu-malu tapi mau (GYAAA! KOK MALAH LARI KE ICHIHINAA!).

"ng…tahu kok, kebetulan Yuzu juga penggemar mereka…tapi menurut gw mereka itu bukan band beneren deh" ujar Ichigo yang langsung membelakan mata Hitsugaya.

"LO BOHONG KAN KUROSAKII!" teriak Hitsugaya live didepan wajah Ichigo, alhasil wajah ichigopun terkena hujan local yang berasal dari Hitsugaya.

"kan gw bilang menurut gw, lagian gak usah pake kuah kali!" sembur Ichigo balik. Tampaknya Rukia sudah siaga 1 dengan payung yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan, belakangan payung itu diketahui adalah kepunyaan seseorang yang bernama **Rima Touya**

(((Rima;kok gw diseret-seret juga sih! Gw kan dari vampire knight!

Author;kangen aja masukin Rima-chan~

Rima;hiiiii~~~~~~~~)))

"ok ok, jadi mau kalian apa sampai ngelibatin gw?" Tanya Ichigo ketus, Rukia yang merasa tak enak dengan perlakuan Ichigopun balik bertanya "LO ikhlas kagak sih nolong kami…". Ichigo yang semakin pusingpun hanya bisa berkata **EMANG GW PIKIRIN! (**nih naskah salah gimana sih) "hmm…jadi gw bisa Bantu apa….?"

Rukia masih belum lepas dari rasa jengkelnya terhadap perlakuan Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan yang ia terus tehan, demi kelancaran misi. Semakin cepat malah semakin baik pikirnya.

"yah kau setidaknya bisa menunjukan banyak atau beberapa hal kepada kami, kau kan lebih banyak tahu soal dunia fana daripada kami…" ujar Hitsugaya. Ichigo menarik nafas pelan dan sejenak berpikir.

"aku bisa membantu sedikit, sekarang sebaiknya ayo kita cari informasi tentang mereka lewat mbah gogleee!" ajak Ichigo yang menggebu-gebu diikuti sweatdrop-an berjamaah Hitsugaya, Rukia, Hinamori dan Yachiru.

"tapi bisa numpang ol kan….?" Tanya Hinamori malu-malu (ternyata ia punya kebiasaan untuk numpang ol –')

"gak, cari aja lewat hp **ANDR*ID** gw yang baru" tawar Rukia yang masih memasang wajah seperti benang kusut.

"ah, terserah aja deh" ujar Ichigo pasrah.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN HIRASAWA BERSAUDARA**

"ONEEE-CHAAAANNN! SEMUR JENGKOL EKSTRA BAWANG BOMBAYNYA GOSOOOONG!" terdengar teriakan seorang anak perempuan dari sebuah rumah, sang kakak yang sedang asyik mendengar earphone sama sekali tak mendengar jeritan sang adik. Sebaliknya sang adik lama kelamaan geram karena sedari tadi tak melihat sang kakak yang tak kunjung datang untuk mempertanggung jawabkan masakannya yang sudah tentu **GAGAL TOTAL** ini.

"grrrrr….jangan-jangan si onee-Chan lagi asyik meluk-meluk gitarnya" duga sang adik yang semakin geram. Tanpa pikir lama ia langsung menuju kekamar sang kakak dan….

"PASSION IN MY EYES….I LIFE IT EVERYDAAYY! BUT HOW COULD YOU GOOO! AND THROW IT ALL AWAY…IN MY DREAMS IT'S ME AND YOUU!" sang adik yang baru datang langsung disambut oleh nyanyian sang kakak yang sedang meloncat-loncat ria diatas tempat tidurnya yang bisa diramalkan akan jebol jika ia melalukan loncat-loncat lebih dari ini.

"ONEE-CHAAANNN! LEPASIN EARPHONENYA SEBELUM GW GORENG TUH EARPHONE BERSAMA-SAMA SEMUR JENGKOL YANG GOSOOONG!" ancam sang adik dengan jeritan yang mengalahkan jeritan **Banshee (**makhluk mitologi yang bisa menumbulkan suara super bising).

"what! Semur jengkol gw gosoong!" sang kakak lalu menghentikan kegiatan jingkrak-jangkrik diatas kasurnya yang mengakibatkan ia harus terpental kelantai.

SFX;DUAAAARRR! (gak nyambung amat sih)

"a…aduh, onee-chan ceroboh amat sih…." Keluh sang adik sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya, sang kakak yang masih tepar dilantai tak merespon apa-apa…

"nee…onee-chan, kok gak bangun…woii…" perasaan cemas pun mulai menghinggapi sang adik

(jangan-jangan onee-chan tewas ditempat, hiiiii~~~~) pikirnya.

"U…Uiiii~~~~ panggilin Azusa yah kalau pas pemakaman onee-chan nanti yah, jangan lupa bilang sama Mio, Ritsu ama Mugi-chan buat ngelunasin utang nee-chan yah" sang kakakpun sudah tersadar. Namun tampaknya, otaknya mengalami gangguan fantasi yang berlebihan.

"ONEE-CHAAANN! LO MASIH HIDUP TAHUUU!" jerit sang adik kelewat kesal.

"eh, jadi gw belom sakaratul maut yah" pernyataan bodoh sang kakak.

"yah belum lah! Sana urusin semur jengkol yang gosong tuh! Sebelum baunya nyebar kerumah-rumah orang" perintah sang adik tegas, takut akan bahaya asap semur jengkol yang gosong (meski gak seberbahaya **wedhus gembel** sih).

"i…iye iyee…" sang kakakpun keluar dari kamar untuk mengurusi masakan gagalnya itu.

Yah bisa dikethaui, sang kakak sendiri sebenarnya adalah sang pemeran utama dalam SERIAL K-ON! Yang sekarang ini sedang menjadi target pencarian Ichigo cs dalam pelaksanaan misi konser di soul society, akankah mereka berhasil membawa seluruh personil band **Ho-kago Tea Time **Kemeja hijau? (eh salahhh! Ke Soul Society maksudnya!). kita saksikan di chapter berikutnya

**Huaaaa! Maaf cerita kali ini sangat gaje sekali! Dan mungkin sangat membosankan…hwueeee….**

**Saya sebagai author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan TT, maklum saya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna..dan kadang salah (MARI BERSAMA-SAMA BUKA KAROKEAN BERSAMA AUTHOR!)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**R E V I E W**


	3. Trouble is an enemy

**SOUL SOCIETY IN CONCERT! PART 3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**K-ON! Kakifly**

**This Original story: Chappythesmartrabbit**

**Chapter III: TROUBLE IS AN ENEMY!**

**Yooosssshhh! Akhirnya ada juga cerita chappy yang mencapai chapter ketiga (berlinang air PAM) ya sudah dalam rangka memperingati chapter ketiga fanfict chappy untuk pertama kalinya mari kita karokean bersama!**

_**Kimi to booku to sakura biyori**_

_**Kaze ni urete na imotoruuu~ **_**(lagu favoritnya chappy neh)**

**Ya sudah! ****Langsung saja mari kita lanjutkan cerita SOUL SOCIETY IN CONCERT YANG MAKIN GAJE INI!**

**Before I will respon your meaning review:**

kanata.

kakaaakk...udh bikin akun ffn yah *begonya nih saya*

yosh makasih dah review kak amallll...

ehmmm...kalau gak gaje bukan chappythesmartrabbit namanya... *motto apa ini*

review trus yah kak amal...

Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori

sujud sujud

saya lupaa totaalll...maafkan saya yui-chan...

maaf kalau ada bnyk kesalahan tulisan dan nama...

thanks dah review...

tanpa nama

arigatou dah review

arigatou buat reviewnya...

ri2n Jea9erjaques

uaaahhh...maafkan daku yg telat updatena yah...nih dah updateee

aRaRaNcHa

arigatou senpai aRanRaNcHa buat reviewnya!

hehe...thanks pujiannya...

Wi3nter

hehe...sengaja dibuat lebay supaya gak monoton...thanks dah review...review lg yahhh...plissssss...

**The story:**

**Akhirnya **Ichigo dan kawan-kawanpun memulai pencarian mereka dalam rangka pencarian para personil grup band **Ho-Kago Tea Time. **Rukia dan Hinamori terus memandangi peta disepanjang jalan, Ichigo mengikuti dari belakang dengan tatapan bosan yang ditambah dengan kerutan permanennya yang pastinya membuat orang-orang berpikir ichigo adalah orang yang perpikiran serius (padahal gak *ditendang ichigo*)

'hmmm….data yang berhasil kukumpulkan sekarang baru ini" ucap Hitsugaya seraya memperlihatkan laptop yang ia pegang disepanjang jalan kepada Rukia dan Hinamori. Ichigo yang penasaran juga ikut-ikutan melihat tanpa ditawari oleh Hitsugaya, yang membuat ia menggeleng-geleng tak karuan melihat Ichigo (jangan ngarep ini bakal jadi Ichihitsu yah!).

"personil pertama mereka, sang gitaris, **Yui Hirasawa**. Kemampuannya, melakukan _tunning _cepat dan _perfect pitch_. Memiliki sifat jika lebih disuatu hal, akan melupakan hal lain. Sifat ini sangat bermasalah. Sangat menyukai benda imut. Tidak tahan panas dan dingin. Sangat menyayangi gitarnya yang biasa dipanggil _Gitta_".

"sama ama gw nih" tukas Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk layar laptopnya btw author lupa sejak kapan Hitsu punya lappy sih?

"sama dimananya" tanya Yachiru yang entah sejak tadi kemana. Sambil meloncat-loncat dipunggung Rukia (astaga!).

"Hitsu-taichou gak tahan dingin" terang Rukia lembut kepada Yachiru. Yachiru menggangguk sambil melongo, entah ia mengerti apa tidak ucapan rukia barusan. Ichigo menaruh jemarinya didagu, ia lalu memikirkan sesuatu.

"terus yang dibawahnya lagi?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya lalu menarik _scroolnya _kebawah, lalu muncul sebuah nama lagi.

"Personil selanjutnya adalah **Mio Akiyama**, _basist kidal_ yang juga merangkap sebagai vocalis jika Yui melupakan Lirik lagunya. Pemalu dan cendrung kikuk, sering menjadi bulan-bulanan para personil Ho-kago Tea Time. Karena author gak tega menulliskan biodatanya lebih jauh, maka sekian dulu biodata dari **chappywikileaks** *web apaan ini!"

"moe...moeeeee..." gumam Rukia tak jelas. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa bercengo ria sambil sweatdrop. Sedangkan Yachiru bergelantungan dibahu Hinamori yang membuatnya teriak-teriak gaje.

"nah yang selanjutnya lagi Toushiro" gumam Ichigo sambil terus memperhatikan layar laptop dengan penuh minat (sejak kapan juga Ichigo suka ama yang moe moe-an?)

"Personel band Ho kago tea Time yang selanjutnya, ketua klub _Light Music _dan _drummer _Ho Kago Tea Time, **Ritsu Tainaka**, cewek tomboy yang sifatnya cendrung angin-angin, gaje dan persis mirip Yui. Salah satu chara yang disukai oleh author (abaikan biodata ini). Ceplas ceplos ketus dan sebagainya".

"hmmm...kayaknya dia orang yang sedikit urakan" komentar Ichigo yang langsung mendapat pukulan Daun bawang raksasa dari Author #abaikan.

"lalu yang selanjutnya" kali ini Rukialah yang meminta.

"tunggu dulu, loadingnya lama nih..." keluh Hitsugaya sambil terus menekan scroll layarnya.

"nah udah nih" Kata Hitsugaya seraya menarik scrollnya kebawah lagi.

"L...lho...kok..." tanya Rukia membatu. Ichigo meletakan telapak tangannya dimulutnya. Yachiru bengong, Hinamori nganga. Dan yang paling shock adalah sang pemilik laptop, Hitsugaya.

"ko...kok gambarnya Author yang lagi cosplay?." tanya Hitsugaya gemetaran

"**Tsumugi Kotobuki.** Personil yang satu ini adalah seorang _keybordist_ Ho kago Tea Time nan lembut. Yang merupakan nona besar nan kaya yang fall to earth (copast dari An*m*nst*r ^^v). Tercatat keluarnya memiliki banyak resort yang tersebar diseluruh pelosok negri (alah lebay). Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam menyediakan makanan dan teh bagi klub Light music. Sebagai catatan, author akan melakukan **cosplay** sebagai Tsumugi Kotobuki saat Bunkasai nanti, dukung yah! *ditendang reader*."

"PANTESEN GAMBARNYA AUTHOR!" jerit mereka berempat kecuali Yachiru yang sibuk menangkap capung (gak penting).

"ah...si author narsis nih" keluh Rukia yang langsung mendapat lemparan tea set ekslusif dari author.

"Hmmm...ya sudah gak apa-apa deh..." desah pelan Hitsugaya yang sepertinya mulai capek. "lalu yang terakhir" lanjut Hitsugaya. "eh...masih ada?" tanya Hinamori. Hitsugaya lalu menangguk. "personil barunya" terangnya.

"personil yang terakhir dan yang termuda yaitu **Azusa Nakano**, atau yang biasanya dipanggil Yui sebagai **Azunyan.** Posisinya sebagai _Gitaris_, sama seperti Yui. Yui sangat menyukainya karena imut. Setelah Mio, Azusa adalah obejk bulan-bulanan para personil Ho Kago Tea Time yang tersembunyi kebejatannya (ditendang smua personilnya)."

"nah, segini data yang baru kukumpulkan" terang Hitsugaya lemas, lalu ia mengambil sebuah tempat duduk disebuah halte umum, Hinamori duduk disampingnya dan menawarinya sebotol air AQ*A yang langsung disambar Hitsugaya yang kehausan, sedangkan itu Ichiruki malah asik-asiknya mengacak-ngacak laptop Hitsugaya dengan biadapnya, mendonlod gambar moe (sejak kapan ichiruki suka moe!). sedangkan Yachiru? Hmm, sepertinya inilah karakter yang paling sering dilupakan dalam chapter ini. Dan ternyata Yachiru sekarang ini sedang bergelantungan dikepala jeruk Ichigo yang tidak sadar bahwa ada semacam spesies langka sedang menaiki kepalanya.

"nah minna-san, istirahatnya sudah cukup nih, ayo sekarang menuju Sakura High School. Sebentar lagi jam pulang nih" desak Hitsugaya sambil melihat jam dihalte bis tempat mereka berada.

"tapi biasanya kan pas habis sekolah mereka ngeteh" terang Rukia. "kalau gitu bukan After School Tea Time namanya" tambah Ichigo. Hitsugaya pun menarik nafas pelan. "baiklah, kalau kalian mau berlama-lama terserah saja" ucap Hitsugaya Tegas yang langsung mengambil laptop silvernya dari tangan Ichiruki.

"yah baiklah, ayo kita pergi" respon Ichigo lesu setelah belum sempat mendownload gambar Moe di GooGle-jii-san...

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, menaiki kereta dan singgah kerumah makan padang (?) akhirnya merekapun sampai disebuah sekolah yang bertuliskan Sakura High School (kalau gak salah nama sekolahnya Yui cs ini kan?). Ichigopun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "jadi apa kalian sudah merencanakan bagaimana kalian meminta mereka untuk datang ke Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo serius, Rukia cs terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir.

"a...ano...be...belum...hehe" jawab Yachiru nyengir tanpa dosa yang langsung diiringi tepukan jidat dari Ichigo.

"habis gak kepikran sampai sini sih" keluh Rukia. Hitsugaya tampak berpikir keras.

"kita latihan, kuchiki, Momo, dan Wakil ketua Kusajishi" perintah Hitsugaya yang lalu mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tasnya. Ichigo tercengang sejenak sampai bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Hitsugaya.

"jadi kalian mau latihan, perlu dibantu?" tawar Ichigo, semuanya lalu melihat kepada Ichigo. "boleh juga kok" kata rukia menerima tawaran Ichigo.

Dan latihan gaje para Shinigamipun dimulai

Sedangkan itu, disuatu ruangan klub...

"YUIIIIIIIIIIIII! MASA LO LUPA LIRIKKKNYAAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan dari lantai atas sebuah gedung di smu Sakura.

"C A Dminor ke E ke C lagi...iya kan" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek dengan 2 jepitan diponis sebelah kanannya.

"itu sih lagu Kuburan Band Yui-chan" Terang seseorang yang satunya lagi yang sedang menyentuh key board. Gadis berambut coklat dengan jepitan rambut itu terlihat lesu.

"huaa~~~ kalau gini gimana bisa kita tampil diacara Bleach Mencari Bakat nanti!" jerit seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang hampir sama dengan garis berjepitan rambut, namun memakai bando dirambutnya.

"Mio-chan juga gak mau nyanyi sih" keluh Gadis berambut coklat dengan jepitan yang diketahui bernama Yui itu sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang duduk dipojokan dengan aura suram.

"a...anu kak Yui, gimana kalau saya yang nyanyi" tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja datang seraya membuka pintu. Gadis bernama Yui itu terdiam sejenak.

"wah, jarang juga kita dengar Azunyan nyanyi!" jawab Yui bersemangat. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop ria.

"eh, tidak bisa!" Respon seseorang yang bernama Mio yang sedari tadi terus duduk dipojokan sambil menirukan pose dan logat sule (jangan bayangin).

"lho kenapa, bukannya Mio kagak mau jadi vokalis?" tanya sang keybordist yang bernama Tsumugi (atau Mugi-chan) itu. "iya kan Mio tadi yang bilang kan..." tambah Yui kebingungan. Suasanapun mejadi hening sejenak.

"mau tapi malu~" goda si drummer berambut pendek berbando yang bernama Ritsu kepada Mio yang secara _Live _mendapat es krim 1 tumpuk dari Mio.

"bu...bukan...maksudnya bukannya vokalis itu harusnya Yui..." belanya diiringi anggukan dari Mugi. Yui ber'cengo ria sejenak.

"tapi gw suka lupa liriknya kayak lagu kuburan band..." keluh Yui dengan nada merengek. Semuanya hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng ria

"gimana kalau kita nyanyi bareng?" saran aneh Mugi yang membuat semua mata terbelak.

"Ide ngaco tapi boleh juga" komentar Ritsu.

"Gak buruk juga" tambah Mio.

"wah! Ayo kita coba!" ajak Yui bersemangat, entah apakah dia bisa atau tidak. Itu urusan belakangan baginya. Azusa melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan klub dan mulai mengambil posisi sambil memasangkan tali gitar dibahunya.

"tapi apa kak Ritsu dan kak Mugi bisa main sambil nyanyi juga?" tanya Azusa dengan wajah serius. Ritsu dan Mugi pun saling melempar tatapan bengong.

"bila diijinin tuhan" jawab Mugi asal yang membuat semuanya bersweatdrop-ria. "mana bisa kayak gituuuu!" jerit Ritsu. Mio menarik nafas pelan.

"ok ok, kita coba deh ok!" Ucap Yui yang membuat semuanya kembali menganga. "Yui konslet yah?" ucap Ritsu dalam Hati.

"kalau terus bicara kapan mulainya, ayo sekarang" perintah Mio yang sepertinya sudah kecapean.

"ok...semua ambil tempat, one two three one two three..."

Terdengarlah suara alunan musik dari ruang klub Light Music yang menarik perhatian Ichigo cs yang tampaknya sedang berkeliling sekolah untuk menemukan para personil Ho –kago Tea Time.

"BINGOOOO!" jerit Yachiru girang. Ichigo tercengang sejenak demi mendalami irama musik yang ia dengar.

Kimi Wo miteru to itsumo haato DOKIDOKI

Yureru omoi wa mashumaro mita ni fuwafuwa

Itsumo ganbaru...

"INI MEREKA!" jerit Ichigo yang langsung berlari menuju kesebuah gedung. Rukia yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Ichigo pergi. Hitsugaya hanya menggeleng heran. "ya sudah, kita ikuti Kurosaki" perintahnya lalu ikut menyusul Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah pergi duluan. Hinamori dan Yachirupun mengikutinya.

"fuwa fuwa time fuwa fuwa time~"

Ichigo cs terus beralari menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan terburunya. Seperti adegan dramatis kejar-kejaran dalam film-film (alah!). satu persatu siswi mereka tabrak saking cepatnya kecepatan shunpo yang mereka gunakan.

"cepet! Lagunya hampir habis!" jerit Rukia Panik sendiri.

FUWA FUWA...

"**KAMI DATANG HO KAGO TEA TIMEEEEE!"**

!

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit para personil tea time tanpa sempat menyelesaikan lirik terakhir lagu mereka yang sudah terlanjur histeris melihat kedatangan segerombolan orang aneh yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu ruang klub mereka sambil sebelumnya meneriakan...

"**KAMI DATANG HO KAGO TEA TIMEEEEE!"**

**OWARI**

**(endingnya gaje banget yah readers, entah kalian masih setia membaca cerita cross over gaje ini, haha *chappy ngarepnya iya* smoga kalian masih setia menjadi reader fanfictnya chappy yang kadang suka mati ide *mohon dimaklumi chappy yang suka frustasi)**

**HIDUUPPPP K-OOONNN! DAN PARA MOEEEEE!**

**Oh yah reader. Soal chappy yang mau cosplay itu serius lho. Kagak percaya? Lihatlah foto chappy dengan cosplay Tsumugi Kotobuki 3 bulan lagi atau bulan Maret nanti! Bagi yang mau foto bareng silahkan datang ke bunakasai UNAND di Padang (ditendang reader)**

**Yah sekian dulu reader, mata ashita!AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
